rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Femeia în creștinism
Citate biblice Timotei 1 2:11-15 11. Femeia sa se invete in liniste, cu toata ascultarea. 12. Nu ingaduiesc femeii nici sa invete pe altul, nici sa stapaneasca pe barbat, ci sa stea linistita. 13. Caci Adam a fost zidit intai, apoi Eva. 14. Si nu Adam a fost amagit, ci femeia, amagita fiind, s-a facut calcatoare de porunca. 15. Dar ea se va mantui prin nastere de fii, daca va starui, cu intelepciune, in credinta, in iubire si in sfintenie. Corinteni 1 14:34,35 34. Ca in toate Bisericile sfintilor, femeile voastre sa taca in biserica, caci lor nu le este ingaduit sa vorbeasca, ci sa se supuna, precum zice si Legea. 35. Iar daca voiesc sa invete ceva, sa intrebe acasa pe barbatii lor, caci este rusinos ca femeile sa vorbeasca in biserica. Corinteni 1 11:4-7 4. Orice barbat care se roaga sau prooroceste, avand capul acoperit, necinsteste capul sau. 5. Iar orice femeie care se roaga sau prooroceste, cu capul neacoperit, isi necinsteste capul; caci tot una este ca si cum ar fi rasa. 6. Caci daca o femeie nu-si pune val pe cap, atunci sa se si tunda. Iar daca este lucru de rusine pentru femeie ca sa se tunda ori sa se rada, sa-si puna val. 7. Caci barbatul nu trebuie sa-si acopere capul, fiind chip si slava a lui Dumnezeu, iar femeia este slava barbatului. Ezekiel 23:19-20 19 Dar ea şi -a înmulţit curviile tot mai mult, gîndindu-se iarăş la zilele tinereţei ei, cînd curvea în ţara Egiptului. 20 Ea s'a aprins după iubiţii ei, a căror mădular era ca a măgarilor, şi a căror ieşire era ca a armăsarilor. Vezi şi BibleGateway.com 800px Women and the Bible (or why women should question this book): It seems like Eve was an ancestor of free-thinkers, she questioned the authority of God and wanted knowledge; so God will punish women from that point on and will give men authority over them. Let's take a look inside the bible (NIV): Genesis 3: The Fall 1 Now the serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals the LORD God had made. He said to the woman, “Did God really say, ‘You must not eat from any tree in the garden’?” 2 The woman said to the serpent, “We may eat fruit from the trees in the garden, 3 but God did say, ‘You must not eat fruit from the tree that is in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will die.’” 4 “You will not certainly die,” the serpent said to the woman. 5 “For God knows that when you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil.” 6 When the woman saw that the fruit of the tree was good for food and pleasing to the eye, and also desirable for gaining wisdom, she took some and ate it. She also gave some to her husband, who was with her, and he ate it. 7 Then the eyes of both of them were opened, and they realized they were naked; so they sewed fig leaves together and made coverings for themselves. 8 Then the man and his wife heard the sound of the LORD God as he was walking in the garden in the cool of the day, and they hid from the LORD God among the trees of the garden. 9 But the LORD God called to the man, “Where are you?” 10 He answered, “I heard you in the garden, and I was afraid because I was naked; so I hid.” 11 And he said, “Who told you that you were naked? Have you eaten from the tree that I commanded you not to eat from?” 12 The man said, “The woman you put here with me—she gave me some fruit from the tree, and I ate it.” 13 Then the LORD God said to the woman, “What is this you have done?” The woman said, “The serpent deceived me, and I ate.” --------------- 16 To the woman he said, “I will make your pains in childbearing very severe; with painful labor you will give birth to children. Your desire will be for your husband, and he will rule over you.” --------------- 20 Adam named his wife Eve, because she would become the mother of all the living. 21 The LORD God made garments of skin for Adam and his wife and clothed them. 22 And the LORD God said, “The man has now become like one of us, knowing good and evil. He must not be allowed to reach out his hand and take also from the tree of life and eat, and live forever.” 23 So the LORD God banished him from the Garden of Eden to work the ground from which he had been taken. 24 After he drove the man out, he placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword flashing back and forth to guard the way to the tree of life. --------------- Genesis 6: Wickedness in the World 1 When human beings began to increase in number on the earth and daughters were born to them, 2 the sons of God saw that the daughters of humans were beautiful, and they married any of them they chose. --------------- Genesis 19: Lot and His Daughters 30 Lot and his two daughters left Zoar and settled in the mountains, for he was afraid to stay in Zoar. He and his two daughters lived in a cave. 31 One day the older daughter said to the younger, “Our father is old, and there is no man around here to give us children—as is the custom all over the earth. 32 Let’s get our father to drink wine and then sleep with him and preserve our family line through our father.” 33 That night they got their father to drink wine, and the older daughter went in and slept with him. He was not aware of it when she lay down or when she got up. 34 The next day the older daughter said to the younger, “Last night I slept with my father. Let’s get him to drink wine again tonight, and you go in and sleep with him so we can preserve our family line through our father.” 35 So they got their father to drink wine that night also, and the younger daughter went in and slept with him. Again he was not aware of it when she lay down or when she got up. 36 So both of Lot’s daughters became pregnant by their father. 37 The older daughter had a son, and she named him Moab; he is the father of the Moabites of today. 38 The younger daughter also had a son, and she named him Ben-Ammi; he is the father of the Ammonites of today. ------------------ Exodus 21:22 “If people are fighting and hit a pregnant woman and she gives birth prematurely but there is no serious injury, the offender must be fined whatever the woman’s husband demands and the court allows. 23 But if there is serious injury, you are to take life for life, 24 eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, 25 burn for burn, wound for wound, bruise for bruise. ------------------- Exodus 22:16 “If a man seduces a virgin who is not pledged to be married and sleeps with her, he must pay the bride-price, and she shall be his wife. 17 If her father absolutely refuses to give her to him, he must still pay the bride-price for virgins. ------------------- Leviticus 12: Purification After Childbirth 1 The LORD said to Moses, 2 “Say to the Israelites: ‘A woman who becomes pregnant and gives birth to a son will be ceremonially unclean for seven days, just as she is unclean during her monthly period. 3 On the eighth day the boy is to be circumcised. 4 Then the woman must wait thirty-three days to be purified from her bleeding. She must not touch anything sacred or go to the sanctuary until the days of her purification are over. 5 If she gives birth to a daughter, for two weeks the woman will be unclean, as during her period. Then she must wait sixty-six days to be purified from her bleeding. 6 “‘When the days of her purification for a son or daughter are over, she is to bring to the priest at the entrance to the tent of meeting a year-old lamb for a burnt offering and a young pigeon or a dove for a sin offering. 7 He shall offer them before the LORD to make atonement for her, and then she will be ceremonially clean from her flow of blood. “‘These are the regulations for the woman who gives birth to a boy or a girl. 8 But if she cannot afford a lamb, she is to bring two doves or two young pigeons, one for a burnt offering and the other for a sin offering. In this way the priest will make atonement for her, and she will be clean.’” ----------------- Leviticus 15: 19 “‘When a woman has her regular flow of blood, the impurity of her monthly period will last seven days, and anyone who touches her will be unclean till evening. 20 “‘Anything she lies on during her period will be unclean, and anything she sits on will be unclean. 21 Anyone who touches her bed will be unclean; they must wash their clothes and bathe with water, and they will be unclean till evening. 22 Anyone who touches anything she sits on will be unclean; they must wash their clothes and bathe with water, and they will be unclean till evening. 23 Whether it is the bed or anything she was sitting on, when anyone touches it, they will be unclean till evening. 24 “‘If a man has sexual relations with her and her monthly flow touches him, he will be unclean for seven days; any bed he lies on will be unclean. 25 “‘When a woman has a discharge of blood for many days at a time other than her monthly period or has a discharge that continues beyond her period, she will be unclean as long as she has the discharge, just as in the days of her period. 26 Any bed she lies on while her discharge continues will be unclean, as is her bed during her monthly period, and anything she sits on will be unclean, as during her period. 27 Anyone who touches them will be unclean; they must wash their clothes and bathe with water, and they will be unclean till evening. 28 “‘When she is cleansed from her discharge, she must count off seven days, and after that she will be ceremonially clean. 29 On the eighth day she must take two doves or two young pigeons and bring them to the priest at the entrance to the tent of meeting. 30 The priest is to sacrifice one for a sin offering and the other for a burnt offering. In this way he will make atonement for her before the LORD for the uncleanness of her discharge. ----------------------- Deuteronomy 21: Marrying a Captive Woman 10 When you go to war against your enemies and the LORD your God delivers them into your hands and you take captives, 11 if you notice among the captives a beautiful woman and are attracted to her, you may take her as your wife. ------------------------ Deuteronomy 22: Marriage Violations 13 If a man takes a wife and, after sleeping with her, dislikes her 14 and slanders her and gives her a bad name, saying, “I married this woman, but when I approached her, I did not find proof of her virginity,” 15 then the young woman’s father and mother shall bring to the town elders at the gate proof that she was a virgin. 16 Her father will say to the elders, “I gave my daughter in marriage to this man, but he dislikes her. 17 Now he has slandered her and said, ‘I did not find your daughter to be a virgin.’ But here is the proof of my daughter’s virginity.” Then her parents shall display the cloth before the elders of the town, 18 and the elders shall take the man and punish him. 19 They shall fine him a hundred shekelsb of silver and give them to the young woman’s father, because this man has given an Israelite virgin a bad name. She shall continue to be his wife; he must not divorce her as long as he lives. 20 If, however, the charge is true and no proof of the young woman’s virginity can be found, 21 she shall be brought to the door of her father’s house and there the men of her town shall stone her to death. She has done an outrageous thing in Israel by being promiscuous while still in her father’s house. You must purge the evil from among you. ------------------------- 1 Corinthians 11: 1 Follow my example, as I follow the example of Christ. On Covering the Head in Worship 2 I praise you for remembering me in everything and for holding to the traditions just as I passed them on to you. 3 But I want you to realize that the head of every man is Christ, and the head of the woman is man, and the head of Christ is God. 4 Every man who prays or prophesies with his head covered dishonors his head. 5 But every woman who prays or prophesies with her head uncovered dishonors her head—it is the same as having her head shaved. 6 For if a woman does not cover her head, she might as well have her hair cut off; but if it is a disgrace for a woman to have her hair cut off or her head shaved, then she should cover her head. 7 A man ought not to cover his head, since he is the image and glory of God; but woman is the glory of man. 8 For man did not come from woman, but woman from man; 9 neither was man created for woman, but woman for man. 10 It is for this reason that a woman ought to have authority over her own head, because of the angels. 11 Nevertheless, in the Lord woman is not independent of man, nor is man independent of woman. 12 For as woman came from man, so also man is born of woman. But everything comes from God. 13 Judge for yourselves: Is it proper for a woman to pray to God with her head uncovered? 14 Does not the very nature of things teach you that if a man has long hair, it is a disgrace to him, 15 but that if a woman has long hair, it is her glory? For long hair is given to her as a covering. 16 If anyone wants to be contentious about this, we have no other practice—nor do the churches of God. ------------------- 1 Corinthians 14: 34 Women should remain silent in the churches. They are not allowed to speak, but must be in submission, as the law says. 35 If they want to inquire about something, they should ask their own husbands at home; for it is disgraceful for a woman to speak in the church. ------------------- Ephesians 5: Instructions for Christian Households 21 Submit to one another out of reverence for Christ. 22 Wives, submit yourselves to your own husbands as you do to the Lord. 23 For the husband is the head of the wife as Christ is the head of the church, his body, of which he is the Savior. 24 Now as the church submits to Christ, so also wives should submit to their husbands in everything. 25 Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her 26 to make her holy, cleansing her by the washing with water through the word, 27 and to present her to himself as a radiant church, without stain or wrinkle or any other blemish, but holy and blameless. 28 In this same way, husbands ought to love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself. 29 After all, no one ever hated their own body, but they feed and care for their body, just as Christ does the church. --------------------- 1 Timothy 2: Instructions on Worship 8 Therefore I want the men everywhere to pray, lifting up holy hands without anger or disputing. 9 I also want the women to dress modestly, with decency and propriety, adorning themselves, not with elaborate hairstyles or gold or pearls or expensive clothes, 10 but with good deeds, appropriate for women who profess to worship God. 11 A woman should learn in quietness and full submission. 12 I do not permit a woman to teach or to assume authority over a man; she must be quiet. 13 For Adam was formed first, then Eve. 14 And Adam was not the one deceived; it was the woman who was deceived and became a sinner. 15 But women will be saved through childbearing—if they continue in faith, love and holiness with propriety. Sursa: FaceBook.com ------------ In timpuri stravechi, nicaieri, in planul faptelor de cultura spirituala, conditia intunecata a femeii nu se dezvaluie cu atata violenta ca in cadrul religiei, al oricarei religii, fie ca e vorba de mozaismul antic, de hinduism (brahmanism), de crestinism sau mahomedanism etc. Nimic si nimeni nu confera o valoare mai derizorie spuselor reprezentantilor religiei, referitoare la statutul moral si uman al religiei si bisericii, decat o confera insasi conditia femeii in cuprinsul acestora. In majoritatea religiilor, femeia este obiect de sacrificiu, fizic si moral. Fenicienii antici o ardeau de vie, in cuptare anume construite, in cinstea zeului Moloh; vechii egipteni – ca si unele populatii negre de mai tarziu din Africa – o ofereau drept hrana vie zeului Quetzalcuatl; indienii, pana catre mijlocul secolului trecut, potrivit preceptelor brahmanice, odata cu ramasitele pamantesti ale barbatului, o ardeau de vie si pe sotia-vaduva. In Egipt, conditia femeii era si aici subumana, ea era impinsa in templele zeitei Isis, iar in India, in templele zeitei Durga-Parvati ori Kali, chiar si in Grecia antica, in cadrul anumitor ritualuri, femeia trebuia sa se preteze la un soi de amor ,,sacru”, infaptuit in public si avand drept ,,partener” imaginea unui taur-zeu cioplita in lemn sau piatra etc. In sfarsit, se practica o inchipuita castitate ,,sacra”, cum era si cea din templul zeitei Vesta de la Roma. Numite ,,Vestale”, dupa manastirea ,,Atrium Vestae”de langa templul zeitei, aceste fete erau obligate sa faca un juramant sacru de castitate, si sa pazeasca sa nu se stinga flacara focului sacru, care daca s-ar fi stins, insemna apropierea unor mari nenorociri pentru Roma. In cazul incalcarii juramantului, vestalele erau pedepsite, fiind ingropate de vii. Religiile ,,monoteiste” – budismul, crestinismul, mahomedanismul – nu au schimbat viziunea asupra conditiei femeii. Aceste religii s-au straduit, fara sa reuseasca intotdeauna, sa mentina conditia femeii la limita sacrificiului moral. In budism, femeia a ramas practic aceeasi umbra pierduta in semiobscuritatile incaperilor dosnice, consacrata inculturii. Islamismul (mahomedanismul) n-a facut decat sa legifereze, juridic si moral, starea femeii de bun al barbatului-proprietar , de a fi facuta ,,cadou” unui suzeran sau prieten, de a fi vanduta la targ ori de a mobila haremurile, in care femeia capata situatia mai ,,onorabila” de a fi obiect al placerilor stapanului. Mahomed-profetul insusi, la moartea sa, era posesorul a 11 sotii legitime. Astfel, in mod practic, femeile nu aveau acces in bisericile mahomedane (moschei, geamii), viata lor se petrecea in umbra zidurilor caselor, la inceput ale parintilor, apoi ale barbatilor, departe de orice viata, responsabilitati si recunostinte publice, sociale. In ultimele doua-trei decenii, lucrurile au inceput sa se schimbe pe ici pe colo, in lumea islamului. In ceea ce priveste crestinismul, acesta se deosebeste doar in detalii si aparente, fata de primele doua religii. Ne amintim de timpul faimoaselor ,,urmariri ale vrajitoarelor”, cand mii si mii de femei nevinovate, varstnice sau tinere, unele de-a dreptul copile, au pierit de vii, arzand pe ruguri. Cea mai dura prezentare a conditiei femeii in cadul crestinismului – de dupa primele trei veacuri, ne-o ofera cartea intitulata ,,Facerea”, acolo unde ni se spune ca: ,,Domnul Dumnezeu a luat una din coastele lui – ale barbatului – si a inchis carnea la locul ei. Din coasta pe care o luase din om, Domnul Dumnezeu a facut o femeie si a adus-o la om”. Tocmai aceasta este conditia femeii in viziunea religiei crestine: de ,,apendice” al ,,gratiei” masculine, sortita jugului tutelei barbatului, exclusa de la orice alta functie, cu exceptia celei de crivat, de la coarnele plugului si de la stalpul acareturilor domestice. Orice ,,rau” nascocit in chiliile manastiresti: vrajitorie, tainuite legaturi cu ,,demonii”, taifasuri cu Nichipercea, ce vrei si ce nu vrei, au fost puse pe seama femeilor, ca, pana la urma, unele dintre ele au si inceput ,,sa se creada” pricepute in ale ,,vrajitoriei”. Pana si cel mai firesc fenomen fiziologic, specific femeii, este in ochii religiei o dovada a ,,intinarii” acesteia si un stigmat, fapt pentru care, cumulat cu vina imaginata a ispitirii ,,nevinovatiei” masculine in inchipuita gradina a Edenului, femeia, sub pedeapsa blestemului, nu are voie sa intre in altar. Religia interzicea fardul si cremele pentru femei, considerand ca fiind vopsita, Dumnezeu nu-si va mai recunoaste creatia, si le numea pe acestea mai mult sau mai putin vrajitoare, pentru ca apareau amagitoare in fata barbatului. Aceasta conditie subumana a femeii este pastrata in viziunea religiei crestine pana la sfarsitul vietii. In ritualul casatoriei, femeia ,,se leaga” sa-i fie barbatului roaba, sa-l accepte pe acesta fiindu-i cap si stapan, si sa-l urmeze oriunde o va duce el. Asa prevede scriptura religiei, dupa care casatoria nu este altceva decat reafirmarea publica – in biserica – a ,,iresponsabilitatii” de sine a femeii si hotararea ,,tutelei” barbatului asupra ei. In concluzie, oricare femeie care aspira la emanciparea ei materiala si spirituala, va medita mai profund si asupra acestor puncte de vedere, cautand si incercand sa descifreze cu propria-i judecata caile spre o constiinta mai inaintata. Sursa: DLI.ro Valorile "traditionale" romanesti pentru femei - sau ce alte idei teribile sunt impinse de biserici Mentionez ca urmatoarele descrieri nu sunt doar parte din crestinism, ci sunt parte din toate religiile abrahamice si din o buna parte din cele orientale (si hinduismul trateaza femeile oribil). Arhetipiul de la fundatie e tot cel patriarhal (ierarhia rigida condusa de un barbat). Cine nu pricepe problema cu aceasta trebuie doar sa-si dea o teava (sau ceva asemanator) in testicule. Doar pentru ca te-ai nascut cu ele nu inseamna ca esti superior. Într-o societate rurală chinuită, marcată de decăderea ţărănimii libere şi aservirea ei, în care principala grijă a bărbatului era să asigure mijloacele materiale necesare traiului familiei sale şi achitarea dăjdiilor către stăpânire, statutul social al femeii era tributar unei paradigme bazată pe cutume, unele dintre acestea bucurându-se de girul Bisericii. femeia vremii îşi desfăşura existenţa în limitele spaţiului domestic. Considerată drept o fiinţă mai puţin înzestrată fizic şi intelectual, având în vedere „neputinţa şi slăbiciunea firii“ şi faptul că „iaşte mai proastă şi mai leasne spre cădere decît bărbatul“, femeia era supusă autorităţii bărbaţilor din familie, reprezentaţi în diferite stadii de-a lungul vieţii de tată, frate şi soţ. Pentru o femeie era imposibil să tindă către un scop propriu sau să aibă aspiraţii personale. Acestea erau drepturi de care se bucurau în exclusivitate bărbaţii. Din tinereţe, fetele erau ţintuite în casa părintească, dorindu-se păstrarea lor neprihănite şi virtuoase, prin apărarea bunelor moravuri împotriva păcatelor. În urma căsătoriei, care de cele mai multe ori nu reflecta opţiunea fetei, ci mai degrabă era condiţionată de vrerea părinţilor şi de existenţa zestrei, femeia ajungea în slujba soţului. Prin starea naturală de inferioritate faţă de acesta, considerat capul familiei, femeia era „deposedată“ de partea ei din patrimoniul patern. Soţul avea drept deplin de administrare şi folosire a dotei, însă, din fericire, nu o putea vinde sau înstrăina în nicio circumstanţă. Convieţuirea paşnică în fiecare casă ţinea de respectarea cu stricteţe a obligaţiilor ce îi reveneau femeii în raport cu bărbatul bărbatul socotea că femeia îi aparţine în totalitate, că are drept de viaţă şi de moarte asupra ei, deşi legislaţia medievală românească „permitea“ uciderea femeii doar în caz de încălcare a fidelităţii conjugale sau de legături incestuoase cu rude „ce să sue sau de cealea ce se pogoară pînă a doa spiţă“. Plecând de la această concepţie învechită, legiuitorul îi recunoştea bărbatului dreptul în aplicarea corecţiilor asupra soţiei sale. În situaţii de nesupunere mai gravă, soţul era îndreptăţit de asemenea „să‑ş pue muiarea în fiară sau să o închiză, cum ar fi în temniţă“; iar cât priveşte adulterul descoperit de soţ înăuntrul casei lui, glava în care se menţiona „de va ucide pre dînsa şi pre curvariu, acela nu se pedepseaşte adevărat“ îl absolvea practic de orice incriminare. Toate acestea demonstrează cum atitudinea legiuitorului reflectă într-o oarecare măsură învăţătura Bisericii care condamnă orice abatere de la normele morale, dar nu ţine cont de drepturile naturale ale femeii, cum ar fi dreptul la viaţă şi dreptul la a doua şansă Fântâna, moara, albia râului unde îşi spălau rufele, biserica sau uliţa satului se numărau printre spaţiile colective îngăduite frecventării femeilor, cu acordul soţului, unde acestea se întâlneau şi să stea la taifas. De asemenea, puteau fi prezente, însoţite de bărbaţii lor, la hora din zilele de sărbătoare. Nu se cuvenea însă ca femeia să meargă la baia publică sau în oricare alt loc la „băuturi“ cu bărbaţii, „adecă pre la mease dă veselie“. menirea femeilor era aceea de a procrea, maternitatea constituind adevărata lor identitate. Din vremuri imemoriale, femeii i-a fost atribuit rolul primordial de dăinuire a speciei, imaginea ei fiind transpusă în idoli ai fecundităţii şi adorată ca atare. Viaţa adultă a femeii se constituia dintr-o succesiune de naşteri şi alăptări, fapt care nu o exonera însă de treburile din gospodărie sau de munca câmpului, aproape echivalentă cu cea a bărbatului. În atare condiţii, nu este de mirare că mănăstirile deveneau o alternativă pentru femeile care doreau să se detaşeze de atribuţiile sociale sau căutau să scape de violenţa domestică. De asta mergeau si barbatii in asa institutii... Deşi hărăzită să-i îngrijească, să-i servească şi să-i hrănească pe toţi cei alături de care-şi ducea existenţa, de multe ori, femeia era nevoită să asiste neputincioasă la moartea propriilor copii, survenită din diverse pricini, printre care boala sau sărăcia. Cel mai deprimant este cand vezi acum femei din diverse organizatii de specie crestina care cer o intoarcere la asa traditii, probabil fara sa cunoasca deplin dimensiunea cerintelor. Sursa: Dumnezero.BlogSpot.com Categorie:Femei Categorie:Creștinism